Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP (DVD). is a 2019 Canadian-American animated direct-to-video spy action comedy film and the twenty-eighth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons, and also based on the cartoon series, Totally Spies. It was released on DVD and Digital HD on June 20, 2020. Synopsis When Mystery Inc. has become the agents of WOOHP they have to help Sam, Clover, and Alex save the day from bad guys, and solve the mystery of a mysterious phantom called The Hooded Crook. Plot TBA Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * The W.O.O.H.P. Agents ** Samantha ** Alexandra ** Clover ** Jerry Lewis ** Britney ** Blaine Other characters: * Dean * Martin Mystery (cameo;flashback) * Julie * Aggie Wilkins * Mandy * Trent * Warden * Arnold Jackson * Kimberly Kelly *Gabrielle, Stella, and Carmen *Gazelle (cameo) *T-Bone *Donna Ramon (cameo) *Gazella (cameo) *Bertha Bombshell *Batman (cameo) *Rad Smitt *Ricky Rickerson *Tony Eagle *Scrappy-Doo (mentioned) Villains: *Ice Solina *Jazz Hands *Logan Jay *Dr. Grey *Stacy *Granny *Felicity Fences *The Hooded Crook (disguise of Milan Stilton/main story and flashback) **Milan Stilton *Muffy Peprich *Yves Mont Blanc *Shirley *Violet Vanderfleet *Bonita Bikham *Lady Luna *Sebastian *Vanity *L.A.M.O.S. **Terrence Lewis **Myrna Beesbottom **Tim Scam **Boogie Gus **Helga Von Guggen *Willard *Manny Wong *Bonita Bikham *Bozette Slapstick *Geraldine Husk *Gelee *Candy Sweet *Mario *Marco Lumiere *Feline Dion *FanGirl *Captain Hayes *Shelly Junglelove *Wera Vann *Tuesday Tate *Dr. Bittersweet and Toll *Feline Dion *Cosmo Stratus *Inventor *Lance Wrishback *Carla Wong Locations *Beverly Hills **Mali-U **WOOHP **WOOHP Containment Facility **The Groove **Spies' Penthouse *Coolsville **Shaggy's House **Velma's House **Downtown **Coolsville Mall Objects *Pizza *Net *Cupcakes *Burgers *Tacos *Nachos *Chicken *Fries *Sushi *Doughnut *Muffins *WOOHP gadgets **Cornpowders **Laser lipstick **Jetpack backpacks **Parachutes **Bungee belts **Wind Tunnel 3000 tornado blast hair dryers **X-ray sunglasses **Silent Siren Tracking Device **Press On Fingernail Dart **Freeze Bracelet **Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses **Titanium Drill Heel Boot **Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boots **Fingerprint Tracer Glove **Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone **M-Ray contact lenses **Hair clip monster grips **Pouffy pendant masks **Super Range Biodegradable Spitball Tracker *Scooby Snacks *Radio *Cake *Cheese *Pink diamond *Velma's Laptop *Sandwiches *Chicken Pot Pie Vehicles *Mystery Machine *WOOHP car *Mali-U bus *Mandy-moblie *WOOHP Helicopter Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia *The Spies recall many of their adventures from several episodes as flashbacks **W.O.W. **Evil Hair Salon **Evil Pizza Guys **Totally Mystery Much? **Ski Trip **Evil Heiress Much? **Evil Ice Cream Man Much? **Return of Geraldine **WOOHPersize Me! **Totally Busted! *Julie had disguised herself as the Beast of Bottomless Lake in the 1978 Scooby-Doo episode “The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake”, and Aggie Wilkins had disguised herself as Ghost of Witch McCoy in the 1977 Scooby-Doo episode “The Ozark Witch Switch”. *This is the first time that Scooby-Doo has a crossover with Totally Spies. *The character model of The Hooded Crook look like he's been reused from the Faceless Phantom from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode Lights! Camera! Mayhem!. Home media *''Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP'' released by released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2019. Gallery Totally-spies-show-cover-460x460.jpg|Sam, Clover, and Alex Shaggy Rogers.png|Shaggy Rogers Scooby-Doo 2017.jpeg|Scooby-Doo Fred Jones.png|Fred Jones Daphne Blake.png|Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley.png|Velma Dinkley Totally Spy Moms.png|Gabby, Stella, and Carmen Britney.png|Britney totallySpies-character_large_332x363_jerry.jpg|Jerry Lewis MilanStlitonpage1.png|Milan Stilton Quotes * The Hooded Crook: You did this to me. Don't you remember, Sam! Now I'm back. Back to make you pay. You, WOOHP, and all of Beverly Hills. * Clover: Hello, what is that?! *'Shaggy:' A ghost! What else! *'Sam:' Who are you?! *'The Hooded Crook:' You may call me... THE HOODED CROOK!! *'Fred:' Let's split up and look for clues. Sam will go with me and Velma. Clover, you go with Daphne, and Alex, Shaggy, and Scooby will check the place where the spies were in the past cases. *'The Hooded Crook:' Going somewhere, spies? *- *'Shaggy Rogers:' ZOINKS!! It's Tim Scam! *- *'Velma Dinkley:' The Hooded Crook is actually...... Milan Stilton. *- *- *- *- Category:Scooby Doo Category:Totally Spies! Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Marathon Media Category:Films Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Cartoon Network